In recent years, portable electronic devices, such as smart phone and tablets, have been increasing in popularity. The portable electronic devices generally include displays that may scratch or break easily. Accordingly, various cover products have been introduced that protect the displays.
In the conventional electronic device including a cover, the cover simply protects the electronic device or a display of the electronic device by covering the device or the display. Thus, a user must open the cover in order to operate the electronic device. That is, because the conventional electronic device including the cover blocks the user from operating the electronic device or the display, user experience may be degraded.